tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu1.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu1.1 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.1 FIRST SEAT MANSION (1) (Pathama-Pitha-vimana) While the Bhagava (Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savathi, in Jetavana in the monastery of Anathapindika, after King Pasenadi of Kosala had given for seven days the Unparalleled Almsgiving for the Order of monks with the Buddha at its head, and Anathapindika, the great banker had given alms for three days to conform to the (king's) gift, and the great laywoman follower, Visakha, had given great alms likewise, news of the Unparalleled Almsgiving became known all over Jambudipa(India). Then people everywhere raised the question, "Does almsgiving become especially productive of great result only when it is liberality of such a magnificent sort as this, or is it rather when it is liberality in accordance with one's means?" When the monks heard of this discussion they told the Bhagava (Lord Buddha). The Bhagava (Lord Buddha) said, "Not merely by giving rightful donation become especially productive of great result, but rather through gladness of the mind of giver and also due to qualification (advancement) of the alms-taker. Therefore even so little as a handful or rice-bean or a piece of rag or a spread of grass or leaves or a gall-nut in decomposing (cattle-) urine bestowed with devout heart upon a person who is worthy of receiving a gift of devotion will be of great result, or great splendor and of great expanse." Thus it was said by Sakka(Indra, king of angels): "For if the mind has happiness there is no gift of devotion that may be called insignificant Bestowed upon the Tathagata(Buddha), the Wholly Enlightened, or upon a disciple." Now this story became widely known throughout Jambudipa(India). People gave alms according to their means to monk and brahman, to tramp, wayfarer and the destitute; they provided drinking water in their courtyards, they placed seats in the gateways, At that time a certain Elder monk, perfect in deportment, arrived on his alms round at due time at a certain house. There a pious woman of a good household welcomed him in, greeted him with reverence and, spreading an ironed yellow cloth on her own seat, offered it to Him. Serving him with such food as she could afford and fanning him, having a mind of joy, she thought, "There has arisen a field of highest merit for me." when the Elder had eaten his meal he talked a talk on Dhamma(path of eternal truth) about the giving donation of chair and food, and so on, and left. As the woman thought about her alms and the talk on Dhamma(path of eternal truth), she was at once thrilled with happiness and she gave the Elder the seat also. Some time afterwards who died of an illness and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty- three(heaven) in a twelve-yojana golden Mansion. And she had a retinue(attendants group) of a thousand nymphs. And because of her gift of seat there arose for her a golden divan, a yojana in extent, one that travelled swiftly through the sky, resembling a pinnacled house at the top. So this is called a Seat Mansion. Because the seat was given with a golden colored cloth spread over it, the mansion was golden, demonstrating the similarity between an act and its consequence: because the chair was given with a powerful impulse of joy, the Mansion was very swift; gift was given to the satisfaction of one who was worthy of receiving it, the Mansion could move at will according to one's pleasure; because of the efficiency of the woman's joyful faith, the Mansion was splendid and bright. Now on a festival day when the devas(angels) were going, each by means of the form or deva(angel)-like power which was his or her own, to Nandana(Eden) Grove for amusement in the Pleasaunce(garden) that devi(angel) set out dressed in deva(angel)-garaments and ornaments, attended by a thousand nymphs, and went in the Seat Mansion to the pleasaunce(garden) with great power. And at that time the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana, travelling, about on a deva(angel)-tour, arrived in the realm of the Thirty –Three(heaven), and showed himself near the devata(angel). When she saw him, with great joy and reverence she descended quickly from the divan, went up to the Elder, prostrated herself with the five-fold veneration and stood paying homage to him with clasped hands raised, the ten finger-tips pressed together. Even though the Elder monk, by means of the diversity of the power of his wisdom, saw clearly for himself as though seeing a myrobalan fruit placed upon the palm of his hand the good and bad deeds that had been accumulated by her as well as by other beings, on account of the potency(power) of his knowledge of correspondent results of deeds nevertheless since immediately upon their rebirth devatas say, "from where have I deceased and am reborn in this world?" "What good deed did I do to receive this success " and since as a general rule they arrive at a correct conclusion, therefore the Elder, wanting to make clear the result of the deed to the world with the devas(angels), made this devi(angel) tell about the deed she had done and spoke the words that follow : 1 "Your seat, made of gold, splendid, goes at (your) will with the speed of thought. You are adorned, wearing garlands of flowers, in lovely dress, you are shining like lightning on the cloud-caps. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 3 I ask you, devi(goddess/angel) of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 4 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, When asked the question explained of what deed this was the result. 5 "When I was born a human being among men I gave a little chair to a visitor saluted him respectfully, raised my clasped hands, and gave the gift according to my means. 6 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 7 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)."